


Love Gossip

by FranAnime_1827



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone basically ships it, M/M, Ms. O'Leary doesn't understand 'Fetch', Of course Aphrodite ships it, Persephone ships it, So does Percy and Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranAnime_1827/pseuds/FranAnime_1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Brought from Fanfiction from to here for me! Same person!) It all started when Aphrodite went up to Persephone with a knowing smile plaster across her petite face. The goddess of love first said. "Did you know?" (All centered around Solangelo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Did You Know?

It is springtime and Persephone was able to return to Olympus after her time with Hades. Demeter was huffing about how she should just leave Hades, but Persephone didn't bother to listen. Olympus was surprisingly quiet due to the fact that Hermes was busy, Ares was pummeling someone in the Middle East, and Athena was off watching over people doing their SATs and other educational things. Many other gods and goddesses were simply enjoying the day in their own way. Persephone was idly walking across the throne room, thinking of something to do.

"Did you know?"

That was the only thing that alerted Persephone of the goddess of love. The daughter of Demeter swerved her head to look at the speaker. Aphrodite was grinning ear to ear. That smile of her revealed a devious plot churning within the goddess. A plot that probably won't go well at all.

"What?" Persephone hesitantly asked, she was wary of the grin.

"You don't know?" Aphrodite slyly smirked. "About Hades's son and a certain son of Apollo?"

Now the younger goddess was utterly confused. Nico? What did her step-son have to do with Aphrodite? It's not her place to barge into the child's life, she was trying to be kinder after learning of his hardships from his late mother and sister.

"What about Nico?"

"It seems like he has another little crush on someone!" Aphrodite giggled with excitement. "And that said person likes him back!"

Persephone got interested real fast. Who was this son of Apollo? Are they dating? My gods, it's been long since Persephone has heard of any cute gay relationships. Just then, Artemis was speedily walking by with Apollo yapping after her.

Aphrodite turned to Apollo and hollered. "Apollo! Come here."

The twins paused to join the duo. Artemis only followed Apollo because of the look on Aphrodite's face. It screamed danger, in her opinion. Apollo was simply curious on what Aphrodite would want with him now.

"Do you know about your son, Will Solace, and Nico di Angelo's relationship?"

Apollo's smiled doubled in width. His normal glow almost doubled in brightness. He definitely knew something about this Will Solace and Nico di Angelo dilemma.

"Do I? Of course I do!" Apollo grinned. "Those two are practically inseparable ever since the last war! Some of the demigods agree. Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, especially."

Poseidon suddenly appeared behind Apollo with a curious look. "Is someone talking about my boy?"

Persephone raised her brow, this was getting little out-of-control. All she wanted to know it what is going on with Nico and this Will Solace everyone has been talking about. Apollo and Aphrodite filled in on what they were talking about.

Poseidon's mouth curved up. " Ah, Nico. Percy once visited me and talked about his friends. The boy has suffered a lot, no? If this Will guy makes my nephew that happy, I'm fine with going down with this ship."

Aphrodite held out her hand. "Welcome to the Solangelo Fan Club! Membership requirement: Shipping Will and Nico. "

Poseidon took her hand and Apollo placed his hand on theirs.

"Go Solangelo!"

Artemis finally decided to speak up. "I agree with Poseidon. He has never been the same since his sister Bianca passed. I may only met Bianca for a short time, but I do know that she and Nico were very close. That boy, dare I say it, truly deserves someone to care for him."

Apollo looked at his sister in shock. "Lil' sis… You wished for the good of a boy…"

"Only because that kid will never hit on my hunters," Artemis snapped back at him.

Persephone groaned, this was getting really off hand. Right when she said it, Zeus, Hades, and Hera joined the party.

"What is this all about?" Zeus demanded.

Apollo explained the whole thing to them. Hera raised a brow and gave them an 'Are-you-serious?' look. Zeus seemed to be interested.

Hades simply groaned in annoyance and growled at Aphrodite. "Will you stop talking about my son's love life, Aphrodite?"

Soon, there was bickering and even more commotion. Zeus joined the Solangelo Fan Club for some reason. Hera seemed interested only for the idea of gay marriage. Hades was arguing with Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis were bickering about how Artemis actually cares for a male, and Athena magically appeared and began arguing with Poseidon. Persephone was almost to the brink of her patience level.

"YOU ALL NEED SOME CEREAL IN YOUR SYSTEM!" Demeter yelled loudly, waving a body of Cheerios in the air.

"THAT'S IT!" Persephone yelled. "If your can't thoroughly explained this 'Solangelo' thing, I'll just ask someone else!"

With that, the goddess of spring poofed out, leaving the rest of the gods and goddesses to do their own bidding. Hestia who was in the background next to the hearth laughed lightly and tended to the fire.

_~#(SOLANGELO)#~_

Elsewhere, two certain demigods of the Big Three were discussing plans for their younger cousin.

"We could do 'Kiss the Girl' from Ariel," Percy spoke up.

Jason shook his head. "Tad bit too cheesy. How about the romantic dinner in Lady & the Tramp?"

Percy nodded furiously. "That's perfect!"

Exactly at that moment, Persephone decided to appear. She kind of towered over the demigods with a stern, but tired look.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I must ask you of something," she spoke. "Do you know what this 'Solangelo' thing is all about? Aphrodite mentioned it, but then everything got out of hand. May you explain this to me?"

The demigod cousins looked to each other and back at her with twinning grins.

"We thought you'd never ask!' they chorused.

'Oh geez,' Persephone thought. 'What did I get into this time?'


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Say F-E-T-C-H

The two most powerful demigods had just been sitting around in the Poseidon cabin when Persephone suddenly appeared. She asked them to tell her about Solangelo and the two immediately sprung into action. Percy and Jason managed to easily explain what was going on with Nico and Will to Persephone with at least 5-10 squealing sessions in between. Persephone marveled at the fact that two very powerful demigods could diminish into a pair of males squealing like schoolgirls. Jason managed to calm down and told her of their plan to try and make them realize they like each other. It was a simple plan to make a moonlit dinner with an Italian styled theme to it. Persephone liked the idea, but she wanted to prove something first.

"If you'll excuse me, boys," she interrupted them, "I would like to confirm something before you execute your plans tonight."

She transformed herself into a 13 year old girl with green eyes and long, flowing brown hair. Percy and Jason stared at her in confusion.

"If anyone asks, I am the new daughter of Demeter. Tell Chiron and Dionysus of my arrival here as soon as possible."

The two nodded and rushed to the Big House quickly. Persephone, on the other hand, sat down by a tree to think of a name.

"Patricia Peloza, daughter of Demeter," Persephone spoke aloud.

The name had a nice ring to it. Persephone/Patricia poofed herself out of the Poseidon cabin and to the front of the camp, so it seemed like she was coming in. She looked at the dragon lying beneath the tree and watched the Golden Fleece shimmer as stray beads of sunlight hit it. She marveled at its beauty. Sure, she heard of all the accomplishments made by the demigods, but this was even better than hearing it. She walked through the border and headed to the faded blue barn house and stood on the porch. The entrance was wide open and looked into the living room of the house. Persephone/Patricia strode in with an air of confidence to see Dionysus and Chiron playing poker with Jason and Percy in front of them.

"Chiron, Dionysus," she greeted the duo.

Chiron nodded in her direction and placed down a set of cards. "Royal Flush."

Dionysus sent an annoyed look towards Persephone/Patricia. "It's Mr. D, Persephone."

"Call me Patricia Peloza, 'Mr. D'," she responded with an amused look. "I will be going off, if you may allow me to."

Chiron spoke up. "I have been informed by these boys right here of your plans. I'll send Will Solace to guide you around camp."

"Thank you, Chiron."

"Percy, Jason, will you fetch Will Solace?"

AAAARRRFF!

Someone cried out from the training grounds. "No, Ms. O' Leary! Don't!"

BOOOM! CRASH!

"Oh, dear," Chiron looked out a window. "I forgot that Ms. O'Leary is working on 'F-E-T-C-H-ing'"

Mr. D groaned. "There goes another shield and probably a set of armor. Maybe a cabin, as well."

_~#(SOLANGELO)#~_

"Hey, Will!" Percy hollered loudly.

He and Jason rushed into the infirmary with exhausted looks on their faces. Will looked up from the papers in his hands.

"Oh, hey guys," he smiled. "What's the problem?"

Jason took a breath. "Oh, nothing much. Chiron wants you to guide a new kid. She's already claimed as a daughter of Demeter."

"Why can't Katie do it?" Will blinked in confusion.

"Ms. O'Leary. F-E-T-C-H. Demeter Cabin. A shield stuck on the roof."

"Ah."

"Anyway," Percy interrupted, "Could you fill in for Katie's place?"

Will nodded. "Sure, I already finished my rounds, so I can take a break."

With that, the sunny blonde headed off to the Big House while Percy and Jason laid about on the ground.

"Good excuse," Percy complimented.

"It was all thanks to Fortuna being on our side, today."

"Yep."

They sat in a comfortable silence on the ground of the infirmary. The other Apollo kids ignored their presence since they were always spying on Will and Nico. All was peaceful, but everyone knows there's nothing peaceful about a demigod's life.

CRRRRRRRACK! SCREEECH!

"GODS, WHO SAID F-E-T-C-H?!"

WOOF! BARK!

_~#(SOLANGELO)#~_

Will hurried to the Big House, but not without making sure one of the Apollo kids was at the sites of destruction. The background of all this chaos started when Tyson visited came and taught Ms. O'Leary fetch, but it went out of hand. Will finally reached the porch and went into the living room. He was met with Mr. D loosing against a mysterious girl.

"Full House," Mr. D glared at the girl.

She gave him a mocking look. " Straight Flush."

Chiron was lightly snickering from his wheelchair. Will knew that Mr. D was a fairly good player, he can manage to beat the Stolls even when they're cheating. This girl had some serious skills if she can beat Mr. D.

Will coughed to interrupt the game. "Ummm… I'm here to guide the new camper? Katie is pretty busy with the problem involving... retrieving items."

The girl stood up and turned to Will with a polite smile. "Ah. I'm Pe-Patricia Peloza, daughter of Demeter. "

"Will. Will Solace," Will gave her a bright smile and she returned the favor.

Patricia placed down her cards to follow him out of the Big House. He introduced the main cabins and the other section of cabins. He showed her the amphitheater and the rock-climbing wall. The duo passed by the lake and the dining pavilion.

"This is the training grounds," Will pointed to the commotion. "Be careful when you say F-E-T-C-H. Ms. O'Leary, one of the only good in the world hellhounds, has some problems with commands. The Demeter got the short end of the stick because of it…"

Patricia noticed Will's eyes lingering on a boy handling Ms. O'Leary. He was wearing an aviator jacket and dressed in all black. Patricia(Persephone) inwardly smirked at the look on Will's eyes. The training grounds were to their right side, so Will was obscuring Patricia's view. Even with that, she could see Nico clearly from where they were standing.

"He doesn't even realize we aren't moving," she snickered under her breath. "Will, right?"

He snapped back to her and laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry! I'm just worried about the others."

Patricia snorted. "Mmmhmmm. More like that guy in all black."

"W-W-What?!"

His face flushed deep red and he looked down in embarrassment.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I-"

"Don't deny a woman's instinct, Solace."

Will deflated like a balloon that was popped. "Yes. I do, but he probably doesn't like me that way."

"I'm going to ask him," Patricia announced loudly.

His eyes bugged out and he latched on to the girl. "NO! Please don't ask Nico."

She looked at him with a devious look. "Let go of me and let me ask him or I'll say the 'F' word."

"You wouldn't dare."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEE-mmmmph!"

Will's hand clamped onto her mouth and he hissed into her ear. "Fine! Just don't cause any casualties!"

"No, promises," she responded and walked up to Nico.


	3. Chapter 3: Dog Training Experience

A quick flash of pink revealed Aphrodite pouting at the younger goddess. With her, followed a massive godly crowd. Persephone face palmed as the volume just shot through the roof.

"Fine, I'll join this Solangelo club," Athena huffed in annoyance.

Apollo was grinning and high-fived Hermes. "Welcome to the club, Hermes!"

"I'll join this club," Hephaestus spoke up.

Ares looked at Nico. "I'll join this club only because the punk was a pretty good warrior."

Will looked at all the gods and gave out a hesitant laugh. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes," Hestia piped up from inside the crowd. "It really was."

Hades groaned. "Can you all please stop butting into my son's love life?"

"Persephone!" Aphrodite whined. "I wanted to set them up! It would've been so romantic! Don't even try to take my job again!"

"W-W-What?" Nico squeaked in embarrassment.

The sun god looked at the two and gave Nico a stern look. "Now look, di Angelo, if you ever hurt my son I won't forgive you! No pressure, though!"

Whack!

" Idiot , that is pressuring," Artemis hissed at her brother.

" Will Solace," Hades boomed.

"Y-Yes?" Will stood straight and stared straight ahead in fear.

Hades sighed. "Keep my son happy."

"Yes, L-Lord Hades!"

Hera slyly smirked. "Hmmmm. I could plan a good wedding for you two."

"WHAT?!"

" I agree," Zeus nodded. "It'll be abiding in my name!"

Mr. D and Chiron walked own from the Big House to greet the gods and goddesses. Persephone apologized for the interruption. Percy and Jason came running in from behind Ms. O'Leary to greet their fathers. Aphrodite and Hera started to have a heated discussion about the Solangelo wedding. Nico and Will were still confused as ever. Apollo and Hades were still trying to lecture the other's son about loving the other. Every other god was speaking about wedding gifts. Hephaestus offered to make the rings. Athena decided to plan a hall on Olympus for the wedding. Hermes spoke up that he would send all the invitations.

"Nico would look great with a black dress with a yellow sash, right Percy?" Percy looked at his partner-in-crime.

Jason nodded. "It'll probably be themed in yellow and black with maybe shades of grey, too."

Nico twitched in annoyance and took a deep breath. " WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP?!"

*Silence*

" We aren't even dating, yet!" Nico growled in frustration. "Stop embarrassing us!"

"What? Is yellow on black, no good for you?" Percy huffed. "Or is it because everything I am and everything I have to saw is not your type?"

Jason laughed loudly. "Oh, Nico! What is this 'yet' that you speak of? Are you going to ask Will out or something?"

" I-I-" the said demigod blushed and looked down.

He wasn't looking at all the people staring in anticipation. Fear started to rack his mind. What if he says no? What if Persephone was lying to him? What if? Will noticed that Nico was in a state of fear. He leaned down and grabbed both of his hands. Nico snapped up, breaking his train of thought to meet a soft smile and crystal blue eyes. Will let go of one of his hands and tilted Nico's head up.

"Nico di Angelo, will you go out with me?"

Woops and cheers resonated as far as down the highways. Some poor driver was completely confused as he passed Delphi's Strawberry Farm. Back to the boys, Nico's embarrassed blush cranked up to match the color of the Ares cabin. Others surrounded the duo completely with murmurs of encouragement ringing through the air.

"Say yes!"  
"Omg, I have to tell Annabeth!"  
"Piper, too."  
"Solangelo must be canon…"  
"Please say yes."  
"Yaaaaaaasssssss. Say it boy-o."  
"You gotta, kiss the boy~"

Finally, Nico mustered the use his voice and whispered. "Yes."

Will leaned down and sealed the deal with a tender kiss. Everyone practically exploded with feels.

Jason was fanning Percy who fainted with sheer joy.

"Oh gods, Percy! Stay with us!" Jason cried out.

"It's too… beautiful," Percy croaked and stretched out his arm in dramatic effect. " Tell Annabeth I love her. Bleeeehhhhhhhhh."

"Noooo!" Jason fake cried and look the son of Poseidon.

Artemis looked away and made a gagging noise.

" You know you like it, sis," Apollo smirked and poked her in the side.

She responded with a well-placed jab to the ribs. "Shut it, Apollo."

"Man down!" Hermes hollered at no one while clutching a collapsed Apollo. "Do we have another medic anywhere? Our medic is down for the count!"

Persephone smiled happily and leaned on Hades. Demeter was hanging over Hades with a deadly glare on her face.

"I will poison your cereal." she hissed into his ear while shaking her Cheerios for effect.

Zeus and Hera fist bumped.

"When shall we start on the wedding plans?" Zeus asked his wife.

"As soon as possible, Zeus."

At least they weren't arguing about all of Zeus's affairs. The guy just can't keep his pants up to save his life. Hephaestus hurried out to create the wedding rings as soon as possible. Everyone was bustling with a renewed excitement.

Apollo was giving Will a statement of approval. "Plow his ass son."

"DAD!"

"Just sayin', son."

Persephone smiled happily at the couple and decided to do something. She snuck away and tide some tin cans on Ms. O'Leary's tail.

"Ms. O'Leary! Fetch!" she hollered and pointed at the new formed couple.

Ms. O"Leary bounded for them and flipped the two on to her back. The gods and goddesses cried out in protest as the couple was literally swept off their feet. Nico and Will were dragged of to gods-knows-where with Persephone practically beaming in the background. Hades face palmed and groaned.

"Have a honeymoon!" Persephone hollered, but then added something under her breath. "If you know how to stop, Ms. O'Leary… 'Cause I forgot to teach that."

CRASH!

"OUR CANOE!" someone cried out.


	4. Chapter 4: Gods Like Weddings

A quick flash of pink revealed Aphrodite pouting at the younger goddess. With her, followed a massive godly crowd. Persephone face palmed as the volume just shot through the roof.

"Fine, I'll join this Solangelo club," Athena huffed in annoyance.

Apollo was grinning and high-fived Hermes. "Welcome to the club, Hermes!"

"I'll join this club," Hephaestus spoke up.

Ares looked at Nico. "I'll join this club only because the punk was a pretty good warrior."

Will looked at all the gods and gave out a hesitant laugh. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes," Hestia piped up from inside the crowd. "It really was."

Hades groaned. "Can you all please stop butting into my son's love life?"

"Persephone!" Aphrodite whined. "I wanted to set them up! It would've been so romantic! Don't even try to take my job again!"

"W-W-What?" Nico squeaked in embarrassment.

The sun god looked at the two and gave Nico a stern look. "Now look, di Angelo, if you ever hurt my son I won't forgive you! No pressure, though!"

Whack!

" Idiot , that is pressuring," Artemis hissed at her brother.

" Will Solace," Hades boomed.

"Y-Yes?" Will stood straight and stared straight ahead in fear.

Hades sighed. "Keep my son happy."

"Yes, L-Lord Hades!"

Hera slyly smirked. "Hmmmm. I could plan a good wedding for you two."

"WHAT?!"

" I agree," Zeus nodded. "It'll be abiding in my name!"

Mr. D and Chiron walked own from the Big House to greet the gods and goddesses. Persephone apologized for the interruption. Percy and Jason came running in from behind Ms. O'Leary to greet their fathers. Aphrodite and Hera started to have a heated discussion about the Solangelo wedding. Nico and Will were still confused as ever. Apollo and Hades were still trying to lecture the other's son about loving the other. Every other god was speaking about wedding gifts. Hephaestus offered to make the rings. Athena decided to plan a hall on Olympus for the wedding. Hermes spoke up that he would send all the invitations.

"Nico would look great with a black dress with a yellow sash, right Percy?" Percy looked at his partner-in-crime.

Jason nodded. "It'll probably be themed in yellow and black with maybe shades of grey, too."

Nico twitched in annoyance and took a deep breath. " WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP?!"

*Silence*

" We aren't even dating, yet!" Nico growled in frustration. "Stop embarrassing us!"

"What? Is yellow on black, no good for you?" Percy huffed. "Or is it because everything I am and everything I have to saw is not your type?"

Jason laughed loudly. "Oh, Nico! What is this 'yet' that you speak of? Are you going to ask Will out or something?"

" I-I-" the said demigod blushed and looked down.

He wasn't looking at all the people staring in anticipation. Fear started to rack his mind. What if he says no? What if Persephone was lying to him? What if? Will noticed that Nico was in a state of fear. He leaned down and grabbed both of his hands. Nico snapped up, breaking his train of thought to meet a soft smile and crystal blue eyes. Will let go of one of his hands and tilted Nico's head up.

"Nico di Angelo, will you go out with me?"

Woops and cheers resonated as far as down the highways. Some poor driver was completely confused as he passed Delphi's Strawberry Farm. Back to the boys, Nico's embarrassed blush cranked up to match the color of the Ares cabin. Others surrounded the duo completely with murmurs of encouragement ringing through the air.

"Say yes!"  
"Omg, I have to tell Annabeth!"  
"Piper, too."  
"Solangelo must be canon…"  
"Please say yes."  
"Yaaaaaaasssssss. Say it boy-o."  
"You gotta, kiss the boy~"

Finally, Nico mustered the use his voice and whispered. "Yes."

Will leaned down and sealed the deal with a tender kiss. Everyone practically exploded with feels.

Jason was fanning Percy who fainted with sheer joy.

"Oh gods, Percy! Stay with us!" Jason cried out.

"It's too… beautiful," Percy croaked and stretched out his arm in dramatic effect. " Tell Annabeth I love her. Bleeeehhhhhhhhh."

"Noooo!" Jason fake cried and look the son of Poseidon.

Artemis looked away and made a gagging noise.

" You know you like it, sis," Apollo smirked and poked her in the side.

She responded with a well-placed jab to the ribs. "Shut it, Apollo."

"Man down!" Hermes hollered at no one while clutching a collapsed Apollo. "Do we have another medic anywhere? Our medic is down for the count!"

Persephone smiled happily and leaned on Hades. Demeter was hanging over Hades with a deadly glare on her face.

"I will poison your cereal." she hissed into his ear while shaking her Cheerios for effect.

Zeus and Hera fist bumped.

"When shall we start on the wedding plans?" Zeus asked his wife.

"As soon as possible, Zeus."

At least they weren't arguing about all of Zeus's affairs. The guy just can't keep his pants up to save his life. Hephaestus hurried out to create the wedding rings as soon as possible. Everyone was bustling with a renewed excitement.

Apollo was giving Will a statement of approval. "Plow his ass son."

"DAD!"

"Just sayin', son."

Persephone smiled happily at the couple and decided to do something. She snuck away and tide some tin cans on Ms. O'Leary's tail.

"Ms. O'Leary! Fetch!" she hollered and pointed at the new formed couple.

Ms. O"Leary bounded for them and flipped the two on to her back. The gods and goddesses cried out in protest as the couple was literally swept off their feet. Nico and Will were dragged of to gods-knows-where with Persephone practically beaming in the background. Hades face palmed and groaned.

"Have a honeymoon!" Persephone hollered, but then added something under her breath. "If you know how to stop, Ms. O'Leary… 'Cause I forgot to teach that."

CRASH!

"OUR CANOE!" someone cried out.


	5. Chapter 5: Extra! Finale!

It's been about a month since Solangelo became canon and Camp Half-Blood was still buzzing with gossip. School just finished, so campers were returning and getting word on the new ship that sailed. Outside of camp, even the gods were still ecstatic with the old news. They were still very convinced the two should marry. This idea was so strong that Hera managed to influence some higher-ranking officials in the American government to legalize same-sex marriage in all of America. Hera was astonished at the sheer amount of people who were immediately getting married. Why didn't she do this before?

In other news, the Underworld was getting a taste of the Solangelo fever. Persephone decided to quickly visit the Underworld to meet up with some good friends of hers. Maria was a kind soul and she lived in Elysium for special reasons. It wasn't normal for Persephone to get too jealous with the women Hades went for, but Maria was so beautiful and kind that Persephone managed to get just a little jealous. Luckily, her jealousy faded away after a couple of decades and she started to talk with Maria. She learned about her life in the mortal world. Maria had a daughter and a son named Bianca and Nico. Persephone hadn't bothered to figure out her last name, but quickly learned it.

di Angelo

of Angels

She admitted it was a fitting name for the kind woman. One day, a young girl popped up in Elysium by the name Bianca di Angelo. She told of her brother to Persephone and her mother. Persephone thought the boy was such a bright and happy lad, but when she met him her expectations diminished. She didn't know what came over her, but she treated the child like shit. After a while, it ate her very soul at how rude and crude she was to the child. The guilt was so immense that even spring was turning sour like her mood. She vowed to be more kinder to the child after that.

_~#(SOLANGELO)#~_

Now, since all the background has been cleared, let's go to the lovely Italian home of Bianca and Maria di Angelo in Elysium. The duo have been sending their days talking with neighbors. Maria met quite the unique woman named Esperanza Valdez who was very concerned about the well-being of her son, Leo. They discussed things about their children happily as Bianca was chatting with her friends, Charles and Silena. They were a very cute couple, in Bianca's opinion. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the household and a fresh air of flowers filled the house. Persephone smiled kindly to Maria and Bianca.

"It's nice to see you two!" she greeted the two.

Silena gasped and she, as well as her boyfriend, kneeled towards Persephone. The goddess laughed lightly and told them to stand.

" I have some news about Nico!" she grinned widely. "He's currently in a relationship!"

"WHAT?!"

"STOP TEASING ME, PERSEPHONE!" Maria hissed in denial.

She smirked and pulled out a camera from nowhere. "Look at these pictures and tell me they aren't dating."

The first picture showed Nico blushing with a person in front of him. The person was facing away from the camera, but shaggy blonde hair was evident on the guy's head. Part of the person face was shown with a single blue eye and a completely flustered face.

"Is that a guy?" Bianca stared at the face.

"Yes, now shhhhh and no judging."

The second picture revealed the blonde tilting Nico's chin up. The two both hand a certain romantic glimmer on both of their eyes. In the background, there was Jason and Percy fangirling. Apollo was giving a thumbs up and Artemis holding up a hand with a threatening look.

Charles looked at the background in confusion. "Percy? Why is he in that guy's arms."

"It's called fangirling at your OTP, try it sometime."

" Oh, Lady Artemis," Bianca dryly laughed.

Maria decided to grab a drink and walked back in when Persephone switched to the next picture. The third picture was of the blonde boy and Nico kissing deeply.

Bianca practically squealed, with Silena joined her.

"Oh gods!" Bianca giggled. "They're so cute!"

" I totally agree," Silena muffled some of her excitement with her hand while Charles just looked at the picture blankly.

Esperanza held a hand to her chin and chuckled. "This reminds me of the time that my younger cousin, a guy, kissed a friend of his in front of everyone at a party. May i say, it was just as cute as this."

Maria choked on her water and spitted out in the direction of the camera. Persephone yanked it away from the trajectory of the flying water.

"Watch the camera! I have enough blackmail- I meant, evidence- to last a millennium!"

"Persephone, why did you take those pictures?" The mother di Angelo glared at Persephone.

"Actually, Hades took them," Persephone smiled innocently and waved the camera. "He was given this camera a couple of years ago as a Christmas present from me. I thought he could get a nice and calming hobby like photography. I lucked out on buying it, I guess."

She winked at the dead and placed down the camera. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come somewhere with me. Please?"

_~#(SOLANGELO)#~_

The demigods and mothers of demigods agreed. The goddess of spring grabbed a hold of the hands of Maria and Bianca. The others linked arms with the three women. Immediately, they were transported to a different place. They were in front of a fire that was reaching 10 feet. Teens were all gathered on rows upon rows of benches with many of them giving them a bewildered look.

Persephone perused through the crowd and locked eyes with watery eyes. "Nico, I've brought two women that would like to see you."

Bianca and Maria walked forward and gasped in shock. Nico was sitting with the blonde that they just saw with tears welling up in his eyes. The blonde grabbed Nico's hand and softly gestured to the two girls.

" Bianca, Mammi," Nico uncharacteristically stumbled down the steps and hugged them.

Surprisingly, they were solid to living people and returned the hug. The Aphrodite cabin and the Hephaestus cabin were gaping at the two demigods that were Persephone. Silena waved her the girls.

"Hi, guys," she smiled. "We joined Bianca and Ms. di Angelo here. It's nice to see you again! I'm guessing we have a new child of Aphrodite, no?"

She eyed a brown-haired girl with a feather in her hair. The girl flushed at the attention and smiled hesitantly.

"You're Silena? I've heard a lot about you. I'm Piper McLean."

Silena joined the Aphrodite cabin in a conversation, but not leaving out Piper. Charles joined in with the Hephaestus cabin. He was introduced to Leo Valdez, but the Latino wasn't paying attention.

"Uhhh, Leo?" Nyssa waved a hand in front of him.

He was staring at the final passenger of Persephone's trip to the mortal world and spoke up. "Mom?"

Jason and Piper looked to the final lady and back to Leo. The woman smiled lovingly at the boy and came up to him.

"Mijo, you've grow so much!" she exclaimed and placed a motherly kiss on his forehead.

Leo shook in place, staring into his mother's eyes with tears welling up.

Esperanza clicked her tongue. "Now, now, mijo. That's is no way to greet your madre after years. Come here."

" Lo siento, madre," Leo hugged her tightly. " I'm so, so sorry…"

"What have you to be sorry about, mijo?" She whispered quietly and stroke his hair soothingly.

'After all, I shouldn't of left you, mijo,' she added internally.

Persephone smiled quietly and watched all of them reunited with the people that died. She should do this more often! But then Hades would be extra pissed at her… Woops. She really didn't care right now. Maybe its Aphrodite affection her too much or it may be Hera or Hestia, but family love was worth getting scolded by her own husband.

Maria and Bianca managed to let go of Nico after what seemed like an hour's long embrace. They smiled happily at each other. The blonde boy crept behind Nico and tapped him on the shoulder. Nico smiled warmly at the blonde and the guy pecked him on the cheek. Nico froze and looked at his deceased family members.

Bianca snickered at the two while Maria spoke up. "Dear, I understand that we were all from a time in which they didn't support who you are, but you will always be my son. I have met many people in the afterlife who have a lover of the same gender and I find it completely normal. Nico, I will never abolish you for who you love."

"Grazie, Mamà."

That was the only things Nico managed to get out from that small speech. His mother accepted him. A huge weight was lift off his shoulders and he leaned on to Will. He looked at Bianca and the worry quickly hopped back on to his shoulders for a joy-ride.

"I'm just waiting for you to introduce my new brother-in-law," Bianca winked at Will. "As well as waiting for a confirmation from both of you."

Will laughed and held out his hand. "Will Solace, son of Apollo and boyfriend of Nico. It's nice to meet you, Bianca, Ms. di Angelo."

"Please, dear," maria interrupted, "called me Mammi."

Will nodded and flashed a 50 watt grin. The four started to talk about what had just happened in Will and Nico's life. Bianca was more than excited when he mentioned the gods and goddesses planning a wedding.

"I get to be your best woman, right?"

"BIANCA!" Nico blushed profusely.

Will elbowed Nico. "You already have Reyna and Jason competing for that title. It seems like everyone's crawling to be it."

"Shut up, Solace," Nico pouted in irritation.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine."

They rest of the night was enjoyed with the presence for loved ones. The campers were all enjoying themselves. The fire was at least 20 feet and was glowing brightly against laughing and smiling faces. The night rolled on with everyone feeling refreshed, as if past worries were completely erased from their minds. Peace was settling in, even if it was for a short while. They were living in the moment, under the stars with firelight and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so if you find that this has been updated and published all on the same day, it's because I just decided to post it here since this account has nothing :P I hoped you liked this story. The sequel is on Fanfiction.net. It's called "Lovely Godly Interference" and it follows Gods and Goddesses learning about some demigod ships. The first one is Tratie, so I have a some chapters up about them. I just made the story two days ago and it was already booming XD


End file.
